


Summer Heat

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gratsu Solstice Events [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: "secret" relationship, Dorks in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Water Balloon Fights, Well - Freeform, it's not so secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Magolia summers get really fucking hot sometimes, and Natsu's more than willing to set up water baloons for his friends and boyfriend.(it took me 20 minutes to think of a title, but does anyone ever read the titles anymore?)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Gratsu Solstice Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Gratsu Summer Solstice 2020





	Summer Heat

The summer heat of magnolia made everyone feel like they were melting. People were strewn out across the floors and tables of the guild, absolutely miserable in the warmth… Well, most were. “I fucking hate you.” There was very little malice in Gray’s voice, but it was definitely still there. No matter how much he loved his boyfriend, he still hated the heat.

Natsu shrugged, “Sorry?” He wasn’t, and everyone knew it. The fire dragon slayer was enjoying the heat, and the only reason he was sprawled out with everyone else is because he was comfortable in the warmth. He had stretched out across two chairs like a cat, and it looked like he was three seconds away from purring with joy. “I don’t control the weather.” 

“Gray,” Erza whined, “Can’t you ice the whole guild?” He has stripped off her armor in favor of a cropped tank top and shorts in a desperate attempt to ignore the heat. She whined louder when Gray shook his head. “Why not?”

“It’s too hot to think…” Everyone groaned at that, some in annoyance and others in agreeance. 

After ten more minutes of listening to everyone complain, Natsu slipped out the back door with an idea in mind. He just hoped it would work out well. The next hour was spent setting up the clearing behind the guild with buckets and as many water balloons as he could find, and he only hoped it would work as well as he planned. 

Gray had almost fallen asleep when Natsu dumped cold water on his back, “OI-” The loud shout and Natsu’s cackling seemed to catch the entire guild’s attention, and as they looked up, many were hit in the face with water balloons. 

“Catch me if you can, Fuckers!” Natsu ran right back out of the guild as several people started shouting. A grin stretched across his face as he realized he'd gotten the reaction he’d wanted, and the moment Gray’s face appeared in the doorway, he was hit with a water balloon too. He stuck his tongue out at Gray, “So, gonna get me back?” 

The second Gray realized there was a bucket beside the door, he started grabbing and throwing, and Natsu was forced to dodge. They were slowly joined by the rest of the guild, and in no time, the ground had been turned to mud as they threw balloons and whole buckets of water at one another. The complaining had been mostly replaced with laughter and smiles, and Natsu watched happily from the sidelines, still hiding from Gray. 

Gray wasn’t about to let him get away with dumping water on him at random though. He had climbed up a tree and waited until Natsu was distracted by a good throw from Erza to dump ice water on him from above. Natsu squeaked and strung together a few unconventional curse words while Gray laughed loudly, but there was one thing he hadn’t accounted for. 

He climbed down, and completely ignored that the ground was muddy and slick. He lost his footing and slammed right into Natsu, sending them both tumbling down. There was a brief moment when their lips touched, and it sent their guildmates into a fit of laughter. Several of them even wolf whistled. 

Gray could feel the heat in his cheeks, but Natsu was unbothered, “You’re just mad because his lips are as soft as they look, and you’ll never get to know that!” He turned back to Gray and kissed him again, “We crashed at each other's house every other day, there’s no way they didn't already know.”

“You suck,” Gray mumbled, “This is  _ not _ how I wanted that to go.” He flicked Natsu’s forehead and sat up to flip off the guild, who had known for months and said nothing for their sake. 

Natsu shrugged, “Life happens, besides, you were even more miserable than them, and I couldn’t do  _ nothing _ .” he wiggled out from underneath Gray, a water balloon in his hand and behind his back. 

“Ass, doesn’t mean you can just dump water on me and expect no retaliation,” He smiled softly and stuck his tongue out, still unaware of the balloon.

“Nope. So come at me, stripper,” In one flid motion the balloon was smashed against Gray’s head, soaking him once more, and Natsu took off running.

“NATSU!”


End file.
